I Should Have Been With You
by siredtostefan
Summary: This is a Stelena fan-fiction. It takes place right before Katherine travels into Elena's body. This is my first fan-fiction, I hope you guys like it! Please review and add suggestions on what you think should happen next.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I had this speech, that I was preparing to give your unconscious body," Elena told Katherine.

"Let me guess, hate, loath, screw you, die bitch, etc," Katherine replied in a weak voice.

"Yes, plus one more thing," Elena hated Katherine, but she felt like she finally understood her. She needed to say this to her even if she would probably regret it later, "I forgive you"

"You what?" Katherine said with a confused look.

"I forgive you," Elena restated "You weren't born evil, life made you that way. You lost everyone that you cared about way too young and you didn't have a family that looked after you...sound familiar?"

"Is this the, 'we're not so different you and I, doppleganger speech because I'd be happy to skip it." God, Elena thought on her death bed she can still be somewhat of a bitch.

"I'll save it for the funeral that we probably won't have for you," Elena said trying to break very thick serious wall in the room.

"Perfect" Katherine said while exhaling.

"I just wanted to get the forgiveness part out, that's part of me that I never want to loose"

"Good for you," Katherine said, "Now, maybe you can help a girl out, give me one more syringe. If anyone is going to plunge a needle in me one last time, it may as well be you. Question of symmetry and all that."

Katherine's breathing was slower and longer Elena noticed. Elena picked up the syringe, she wasn't going to lie even on her death bed, Elena would gladly stick a needle into Katherine.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan was at the boarding house in the library, he had been trying to figure out what Katherine was up too. She was Katherine Pierce, for goodness sake, she didn't just give up. She was a survivor. The Katherine that he knew would have traveled into her daughter body. The only way that she wouldn't was if she had a better plan. But what was it?

Finally it clicked, she would travel into someone else's body. But who? It would have to be someone she knew. Someone she knew how to act like so no one would notice. Elena. Katherine had pretended to be Elena before.

He sped out of the library with vampire speed. He had to get to Elena. "Where is Elena?" Stefan demanded as he found everyone in taking shots.

"Now's not the time to try and win her back, brother we only just broke up and she's talking to your ex." Damon replied.

Without saying a word to Damon, Stefan sped upstairs to where Katherine was.

"Elena!" Stefan said as he found her sitting right in front of Katherine. Instinctively he grabbed Elena by the waist and tossed her away from Katherine, making sure to not throw her hard and that she would land on her feet. Not that it would hurt her now that she is a vampire, but he just assumed it was natural.

"What the hell, Stefan?!," Elena demanded confused.

"She was going to travel into you and take over your body," Stefan told her, eyeing Katherine. He knew Katherine couldn't hurt her, but he wanted to protect her always.

"Well, well Stefan, " Katherine said, "I guess I underestimated you, I didn't think you would figure it out."

"Well, I guess Katherine Pierce won't survive this time," Stefan said.

And with that Katherine closed her eyes. Elena and Stefan could both hear her heart stop. Katherine was dead she was really dead. Elena felt a tear slip away. A tear? Why was she crying for Katherine, she hated Katherine. She had felt like Katherine and her had connected for a moment. Sometimes she hated these heightened emotions.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan said concerned.

Elena tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"Come here," Stefan told her knowing she needed a hug. She hesitated before entering his warm embrace. It felt so good to be in his arms again, she felt safe and at home. She had missed him holding her when she would sneak him into her room and they would fall asleep just talking, with his arms wrapped tightily around her. She missed waking up in the mornings with his arms wrapped protectively and lovingly around her.

"I don't even really know why I am crying, she practically ruined you life, I hate her." Elena replied.

"Well, I guess that just means that you are a sucker for death, Matt told me you cried for a week straight when your goldfish died when you were eight and you still refuse to get another one." Stefan said, remembering talking to Matt and Tyler when Elena and him had just started dating. They were Elena's friends and Stefan wanted to give a good impression. He invited them to go with him to the mystic grill. They ended up getting drunk, and Matt spilled all of Elena's secrets.

His response caused her to giggle. "He told you that?," Elena asked, Stefan nodded. "I am going to kill him."

Realizing how close they were, Elena started to full out of his hug. She didn't really want to but she thought if she didn't she would end up confessing how she truly felt about him. As she pulled away she looked up to his face, his lips were so close to hers. Without thinking and just acting on her feelings, she kissed him. It felt so good, she had missed his kisses.

Stefan pulled back after realizing what they were doing. "Elena," he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," Elena said fast as she jogged out of the room and vampire sped home.

When she opened the front door, she had tears streaming down her face. she sped up to her room and just laid on her bed, thinking. Why did she do that? It was so stupid. Stefan didn't love her anymore and could never love her, after all of the terrible things she had done to him. What did she think he was going to do? continue kissing her and forgive her, confess that he still loved her like she still loved him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After Stefan explained to Damon and the others what had happened, excluding the part where Elena kissed him, he had to talk to Elena. He was standing in front of her debating whether talking to her was the right thing to do. He could her her muffled sobs, it hurt him to hear her like this. He decided to let himself in after knocking and no answer. He slowly climbed the stairs to Elena's room.

"Elena," he said softly letting her now he was there. She was sitting on her window bench looking into the darkness. Her makeup was smeared, her eyes were puffy, and her cheeks were tear stained. She jumped and turned her head to look at him.

She tried to wipe the makeup and tears from under her eyes. He didn't need to know how much it had affected her. "I am sorry abut what happened earlier, I shouldn't have done it, I'm sorry." Stefan nodded. "Actually you know, what? I am not sorry. I still love you Stefan. I love you, not damon."

"Elena," he tried to stop her, he loved her too but Damon broke up with her. She still cared for him, they deserved to be happy.

"No, Stefan, I need to tell you this. I had to choose before I changed and I picked you. I picked you because I loved you more. After we broke the sire bond, I didn't have the same feelings for Damon. I forced myself to stay with him, because I didn't want to believe that I gave up you for a stupid sire bond. So I asked myself if you were both going to die, who would I choose to be with? And the answer was that I would be with you, I would talk to you the whole time trying to take take you mind of the fact you were dying and then after you would take your last breath I would take a stake and drive it through my heart, so I could be with you. I couldn't stand living without you. The reason why I stayed with Damon after the sire bond was broken, because I knew that if I chose you, he would leave and at the time I needed both of you, I knew that you would always be there for me. If I would have chosen you he would have left I then I would have lost another person. I didn't think that I could handle losing anyone else. I was trying to move on with Damon, in a way he was my rebound from you, I thought that you would never love me again after what I had done to you. You shouldn't love after what I did to you. But, I don't care who or what I lose anymore. I should have been with you. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Elena was sobbing.

He turned around to walk away. He still love her but, he couldn't hurt his brother. He was about to give up the love of is life, so he wouldn't hurt his brother. For once, Stefan decided to be selfish. He turned back around to face Elena and walked towards her.

Elena wasn't sure what Stefan was going to do. He was standing so close to her. She could feel his breath. He cupped her face and leaned into kiss her. Elena kissed back with everything she had. Tears were streaming down both of their faces.

"I love you," Stefan said.

"I love you too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After about 2 hours of talking, they were both exhausted.

"I know its probably to soon, but will you stay with me tonight?" Elena asked. "Just lay here with me?"

"I thought you would never ask," Stefan said with a grin. He walked over to her and wrapped is arms around the small of her back and kissed her passionately. Elena moved her hands around his neck. They both pulled away smiling.

Elena walked into her bathroom to wash her face and looked in the mirror. "Oh my god, how could you have taken me back while I look like this?" Her hair was in a very messed up pony tail and she had raccoon eyes from her mascara and eyeliner.

Stefan walked into the bathroom and looked at her in the mirror. "Ew. I don't know I must have been drunk 2 hours ago and just now sobered up. Ya, I think I changed my mind." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Hey! Get back here" Elena said, reaching for him as he turned to walk away.

"Can't sorry, not interested anymore," Stefan said trying to hide his grin. He kissed her and walked back into her bedroom.

Elena washed her face and attempted to fix her hair. When she walked into her bedroom, Stefan wasn't there. "Stefan?" she called out. No answer she listened for him in the house. She heard him in the kitchen. She walked downstairs and he was getting Oreos from the pantry. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just grabbing a snack for the road since I'm not interested anymore." He told her sarcastically. "Actually, you look pretty good, do you care if I stay?"

"I guess that would be okay, but what ever will we do with these cookies," she asked pretending to be stumped.

"I suppose we will have to eat them, such a tragedy," Stefan answered.

After eating the cookies, they headed upstairs and got into bed. Elena and Stefan were on their sides, Elena fit perfectly into him, his arms wrapped around her. "Goodnight'" Stefan said.

"Goodnight," Elena replied. She fell asleep wondering how she could ever give this amazing man up.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just incase anyone was confused, _****in this story Elena didn't burn her house down and Elena and everyone is still in high school.**

**Chapter 2**

Elena awoke with out opening her eyes, she was still wrapped up in Stefan's arms. She had missed that feeling, she stretched out her arms and let out a groan.

"Good morning," Stefan said.

"Shhhh it's not morning yet," Elena whined as she turned over in Stefan's arms and dug her face deep into his chest.

"I would love to stay like this all day, but school starts in 15 min," Stefan told her.

"Do I have to go?" she asked.

"We have that History test today," Stefan replied.

"Ugghhh Fine," Elena said as she got out of bed. "I'm going to go shower,"

"Ok, we will probably have to run to get school on time," Stefan said. Normally he would have joined her in the shower, he wanted to, but they had just made up last night and they were already moving things a little fast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How do you think you did," Stefan asked. They had just taken the History test and were walking outside to eat lunch, holding each others had.

"I guess I did ok," Elena said. "What about you?" Stefan gave her a questioning look. "Oh ya sorry you probably lived through all of that," they both laughed.

They both saw Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and Tyler sitting at a table. "Ready to tell them?," Stefan asked.

"I guess so," Elena replied, she wasn't sure how they would react. As they both reached the table, Stefan squeezed Elena's hand. Everyone looked over at them, noticing their hands. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"Oh my god!" Caroline said with a beaming smile. "Are you two..." Stefan and Elena both nodded. "Yes! Finally, you guys are like the perfect couple."

"Congrats, I guess," Matt said. Tyler high-fived Stefan and Bonnie hugged Elena.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Elena said.

"Well we all are team Stefan, so it didn't have to be hard" Caroline said.

"I have a team?" Stefan asked.

"Yep," everyone said. They all smiled.

"Have you talked to Damon?"Caroline asked.

"Not yet," Elena said. She was dreading talking to him, she didn't want him to go off the deep end again. "I think we should go after school," Elena said as she looked up at Stefan.

"Ya, that sounds good," Stefan said.

Stefan and Elena sat down beside Caroline. "Stefan, do you want to go and throw the football with us?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, that sounds good," Stefan got up and kissed the top of Elena's head as he walked away.

After Stefan was across the school yard, Caroline asked "So, did you two have hot vampire make-up sex?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie said.

"What? You were thinking it too," Caroline said.

"It's ok, actually no. After Stefan saved me from Katherine, I was crying and he hugged me and as I pulled away I kissed him. I apologized and ran home, I had been crying for an hour. He came to my house and I explained to him that I loved him more and why I stayed with Damon. Then we kissed and he stayed over. We didn't do anything we just talked and then we laid down and went to sleep."

"Aww, I love you guys," Caroline said."So, there was no hot vampire sex?"

"No hot vampire sex," Stefan said as he sat down next to Elena.

"You weren't supposed to be eavesdropping," Elena said.

"I couldn't help it, I am drawn to your amazing beautiful voice," Stefan said sarcastically but trying to be serious.

"Ya, right," Elena said as she lightly shoved him.

"Do you want to fight me?" Stefan said pretending to be shocked at her shoving him.

"Bring it I'll win," Elena said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?"Stefan said as he quickly tossed her over his shoulder. Elena was pounding on his back, wanting him to let her go. "Say that I would win in a fight."

"No way," Elena saids she punched him with a lot of strength surprising Stefan, causing Elena to land on top of Stefan as they hit the ground. Stefan quickly flipped them over, pinning Elena down.

"Say it," Stefan told her. Elena kissed him seductively. "That's not going to work, you have to say it." Elena tried kissing him again with more passion.

"Get a room," Tyler said.

Ignoring Tyler, Stefan said "Say it,"

"Fine, Stefan Salvatore would win against Elena Gilbert in a fight,"

"Thank you," Stefan said.

"But, only because you're more than 100 years older than me," Elena said smirking. Stefan tried to reach for her, but she was too fast to get out from underneath him and running back to Caroline and the others. Stefan was about to go after here, then the bell rang. Stefan thought he would let her go, this time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The bell rang, indicating that their last class was over. It was time to talk to Damon. Elena walked out of her class and started heading towrds her locker. Stefan was standing there leaning against her locker waiting for her, she remembered the day after she broke the sire bond she realized she missed seeing Stefan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey," he said before kissing her.

"Hey," she said smiling after they pulled away.

"You ready?" Stefan asked.

"I guess so," Elena said. She didn't want to do this but she knew it needed to be done. Stefan and Elena walked to his car whilst holding hands. Stefan opened the door for Elena, it was unnecessary for him to do these things but she loved him for it.

Stefan parked in front of the boarding house and turned to Elena. He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, letting her know that it would all be ok and that he was here with her. She started to say something, but Stefan stopped her and pointed to his ear. Damon didn't need to figure this out before they tried to talk to him. Stefan and Elena got out of the car and walked into the boarding house...

_**And a little bit of a cliffhanger! What do you guys think will happen next?! Sorry that this chapter is shorter, but I thought this was a good stopping point.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Damon was sitting down, drinking as usual. There was a human girl sitting next to him, she had blood dripping down her neck. Stefan was careful to let Elena's hand go before they came in. He wanted nothing more than to have her hand in his as they did this, but he didn't want to make Damon angrier than he was going to be.

"Damon we need to talk," Elena said.

"I know, brother could you give us a little privacy, maybe you could go out and kill bambi or would like some of mine," Damon said nodding towards the girl that was still sitting down.

"Actually, Stefan needs to be here, he is apart of this," Elena said. After a pause she said "I love him Damon."

"You what?" Damon said. He was more angry than hurt, it didn't actually hurt, he just couldn't believe that his brother had won the girl over him... again.

"Damon, we don't want to hurt you but we are together again and we wanted to let you know ourselves other than you finding out from someone else." Stefan said. Damon sped to Stefan, breaking a table and shoved him against the wall choking him. Elena stood there shocked. Stefan was stronger than Damon with human blood in his system, but he hadn't had any in a long time. Damon grabbed a piece of wood from the table he had broken and put it against Stefan's heart.

"NO!" Elena screamed. "Damon, don't do this, this is my fault, I kissed him and he pushed me away."

Damon let go of Stefan and sped towards Elena. He threw her with all of his strength against another wall. Stefan was coughing on the ground. Elena heard her spine crack and was sure that he had broken her spine. Damon forced Elena to stand and was now choking her with the stake slowly piercing through her skin.

Elena was gasping for air, "Stefan," was the only thing that she could get out. Elena knew Damon was going to do this slowly and painfully.

Stefan was now standing and knew what he had to do. The only way he could be stronger than Damon was to feed. Stefan sped to the human who was still sitting down through all of this emotionless. "I'm sorry," Stefan said as he bit the girls neck. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop and he didn't know if he would be able to recover, but that was the only way to save Elena. The blood was flowing into his mouth, he had to stay focused. He needed to let go to save Elena in time.

"Stefan," Elena said weakly, she could feel the stake getting closer to her heart, she could feel the blood flowing down her chest. That was all it took for Stefan to break away from the blood craving. He let go he actually did it, for once other than when he bit Elena. Stefan sped to Damon, pulled the stake away from Elena and snapped Damon's neck. Elena immediately fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air.

"Elena," Stefan said as he fell to the floor with her, he wanted to give her space so she could breath again. Elena recovered quickly from being a vampire and crawled into Stefan's lap and hugged him as he rocked them back and forth. "Are you ok?," Stefan asked. They were both too stunned to cry, because of what just happened.

"I think so," Elena said. Then suddenly it hit her, he had fed and let go. "Oh my god, Stefan, what about you? Are you ok?,"

"I think so," Stefan said.

"But you let go, how?" Elena asked.

"I don't know, when you said my name I forced myself to let go," Stefan said.

"Will you be able to stop drinking human blood?" Elena asked worried that she had just ruined him forever. He had done it before and Elena believed that he could do it again, but she wasn't Lexi.

"Yes, I will just need your help. I could only get through it with you," Stefan said.

"Stefan, I am not her," Elena said.

"No your not, but you can still help me through this. I'm a ripper and because of you I stopped feeding," Stefan said. He wasn't sure if he could get through this without Elena even if Lexi was here.

Elena nodded her head. Stefan brought them both up to their feet and compelled the human girl to leave and forget everything she had seen. "We should get out of here before he wakes up," Elena said.

"I was thinking we should get out of Mystic Falls, until he cools down," Stefan said.

"Where should we go?" Elena asked.

"Anywhere you want," Stefan replied.

His response brought a small smile to her face,"Can we go to a small town in Florida, near the beach?"

"Anything for you," Stefan said as he picked Elena up bridal style and carried her to his car.

** XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, Elena said as she trotted down the stairs at her house. Luckily it was Friday night, so they had two days. Stefan and Elena were fully packed and it had only been 15 minutes with the help of vampire speed. Stefan carried her bags to the car, she tried to carry them but he wouldn't have that. He was always such a gentleman towards her. Elena was about to get into the drivers side of the car.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I am driving, you always drive," Elena said.

"No Elena, I'm driving," Stefan said.

"No your not," Elena said. She was standing just outside of the car, blocking Stefan from getting into the drivers seat. Stefan sped over to Elena tapping her between him and the car. Stefan grabbed Elena's hips and kissed her passionately. Stefan deepened the kiss. Elena's hands ran through Stefan's hair. Elena could felt like she would melt if Stefan's hands weren't around her waist. Suddenly, Stefan spun them around, to where he was blocking her from getting into the car.

"I'm driving," Stefan said with a smirk. Elena couldn't believe it, he had just seduced her into letting him drive.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter, I just got on spring break so I needed to get my grades up before the semester was over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for not updating, but I'm back and it's summer so I should have plenty of time to write! Jenna is also alive in my story!:)**

**Chapter 4**

Stefan and Elena had been in the car for almost 6 hours. Elena had fallen asleep only about 5 minutes into their trip. Elena eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked over at Stefan.

"Hey," Stefan said smiling at her tired look.

"Hi," Elena said smiling back. "Can we get out and stretch and get something to eat? As much as I love this old thing, it's not that comfortable."

"Sure we can stop, but did you just call her a thing?" Stefan asked pretending to be hurt by her remark. Elena giggled.

"She?" Elena said sarcastically. "You have another woman in you life? Are you cheating on me?"

"Never," Stefan said and leaned over to kiss Elena.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Elena," Stefan said trying to wake her up. It was now around 8:00 in the morning, they were still in the car and were about 5 minutes from the beach house that Stefan owned. He had completely forgotten about it until Elena described where she wanted to go.

"Elena," Stefan said again, this time running his had up and down her moaned at slowly opened her eyes. Stefan lightly laughed at her as she woke up.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"We are about 5 minutes from the beach house." Stefan replied.

"Beach house?" Elena asked as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I used to live here, I had forgotten about until last night." Stefan said

"Aren't you worried someone will recognize you?" Elena asked.

"It has been almost 70 years since I have been here, I don't think anyone would," Stefan replied.

Elena nodded and turned her head towards the window. It was beautiful and unlike Mystic Falls it was normal. The beach was to her right and the sand was so white, almost blinding with the sun reflecting off of it.

"Do you want to stop and eat some breakfast before we get there?" Stefan asked.

Elena turned her head to the clock, "Yeah, that would be nice."

Stefan pulled off at a diner, and got out of the car. Elena opened her door and attempted to get out, but a sharp pain shot through her back. Elena let out a whimper. It really hadn't hurt that bad she just wasn't expecting ran to her side.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess my spine is still healing from last night." Elena replied. Elena got out of the car and started walking to the small diner with Stefan, she went to grab his hand when she realized that they had just gotten back together. Was it too soon? she wondered. I mean they had held hands walking to lunch at school, but did Stefan just do that so everyone would notice and they wouldn't have to explain to everyone that they were back together? They were taking things fast. She brought her hand back to her side, hoping he didn't notice since she didn't touch his hand. But, Stefan had noticed and looked up at her and smiled, grabbing her hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan and Elena pulled into the driveway of the beach house. It was small, but not too small. Elena could see the back yard from the car, it was sand, the house was literally right on the beach. They grabbed their bags (and by "they" I mean Elena trying to carry her bags, but Stefan refusing and him carrying all of the bags) and dropped them at the foot of the bed in the main bedroom of the house.

"What in the world did you pack? That thing has got to weigh 300 pounds," Stefan stated. Elena giggled and wrapped her arms around Stefan, tilting her head up to kiss him.

"The other bedroom is filled with boxes, so I'll sleep on the couch," said Stefan, not wanting to make Elena rush anymore than she wants to.

"Stefan," Elena said reaching her hands up the back of Stefan's shirt "you are not sleeping on the couch we can both sleep in here, I'm sure I will find a way to control myself from ripping you clothes off," Elena said with a smirk.

"If you desire," Stefan said also with a smirk, pulling Elena even closer to him into a kiss. It was meant to be small and quick, but they couldn't seem to detach their lips. Elena jumped up and wrapped her legs around Stefan's waist. Elena was about to remove Stefan's shirt when they were interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"It's ok, they'll leave," Elena said. Stefan nodded in agreement and continued where they left off. But they were soon interrupted by another knock.

"ugghh..." Stefan moaned. Whoever it was, had really bad

Elena laughed at his reaction. "I'll get it," Elena said. After Stefan let her down and kissed her forehead, she began to walk towards the front door unable to keep the smile off of her face. Elena opened the door and she was going to admit, she was surprised to see who was standing there, with a smirk on their

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Who do you guys think it's going to be?:0**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any of the vampire diaries characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while:)**

**Chapter 5**

"Katherine?!" Elena said shocked. How could this happen? Katherine was dead, her and

Stefan watched Katherine die. How does she always survive? This wasn't happening, it couldn't. Katherine just stood there looking at Elena with an amused look on her face.

"Care to invite me in?" she said with a smirk even though she could walk right in, considering it was owned by a vampire. Stefan came up to the door positioning himself in front of Elena.

"How is this possible, Stefan?" Elena said "She's dead."

"That's not Katherine," Stefan said.

"What do you mean that's not Katherine?" Elena said, still terribly confused.

"I will admit, you are smarter than I remember you being in the twenties, Stef," said the girl that Elena thought was Katherine, but according to Stefan wasn't.

"Rebekah," Stefan said "what do you want?" the girl standing before them started to now look like Rebekah.

"Nice to see the happy couple back together, " Rebekah said.

"What do you want?" Stefan said this time with more force.

"No need to be so rude, you could at least act like you missed me," Rebekah said "I need her blood, so that my niece will live and Elijah will take his own life if that werewolf were to die " giving Elena a glance.

"What exactly does that have to do with Elena?" Stefan said.

"I need Elena's blood so that she can be transformed into a hybrid," Rebekah said.

"Well you're not getting any of it," Stefan said.

"I think that is Elena's bloody decision," Rebekah said. "now what do you think about this situation?" Rebekah said pretending to be concerned."

"Go to hell," Elena spat.

Rebekah smirked. "You might want to rethink that, considering I can send the stake that is in my back pocket right through his heart before you even noticed I flinched." Before Rebekah finished her sentence she already had the stake against Stefan's heart.

"Now how do you feel now?" Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Don't do it, Elena," Stefan said "She'll just end up killing us both if you do."

How much blood was Rebekah going to take? All of it? It didn't matter, as long as there was a slight possibility she could save Stefan.

"Hurry up Elena, it's touching his heart," Rebekah said as she stake plunged closer to his heart.

"Fine, take it." Elena said. Rebekah pulled the stake out, shoved Stefan away from her and went to Elena, grabbing her wrist and biting into to it. Elena watched as the blood flowed from her wrist into a water bottle, that Rebekah had placed underneath her wrist to catch the blood. Elena's wrist healed around the time the blood had filled to half of the bottle. Rebekah screwed the cap back on and Elena said "That's all your going to take?"

"Truth is, I'm a sucker for love stores and I don't want to be apart of the end of one," Rebekah said with a smile and walked out.

Stefan was still lying on the ground as Elena ran towards him and dropped to her knees. "Stefan, are you okay?" Why hasn't he healed yet? she thought.

"Yeah, I guess its just taking longer to heal. Are you okay?" Stefan said.

"I'm fine, but Stefan," Elena said with tears in her eyes as she came to the realization, "You're not healing at all, there's a piece of it in your heart."

"Elena you have to take it out," Stefan said.

"Stefan, I can't," Elena replied, "what if I make it worse?"

"Elena, you can," Stefan said trying to stay calm, for her.

Elena nodded as she reached down to his heart. She carefully pulled it out of his heart and nothing happened. "Stefan?" Elena said scared of what she was going to see if she looked at his face.

"I'm fine," Stefan replied, as Elena saw the healing process begin. Elena let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Elena, are you sure that you're okay?" Stefan asked for what felt like the millionth time to Elena. After everything happened, they decided that they should probably just watch a movie on the couch and rest. Stefan had his head on Elena's lap, as Elena was running her hands through his hair.

"Stefan, I'm fine, it was just a little blood, you're the one that almost died" Elena replied.

"I know, I just-" Elena moved her head down and cut him off with a kiss.

"I love you so much," Elena said looking down into Stefan's green eyes, that she always got lost in.

"I love you too," Stefan said.

Elena kissed him again and without breaking the kiss, Elena moved on top of him, her knees on either side of him. Stefan's hands were tangled in her hair as Elena tore his shirt off. Elena ran her hand along his muscles, deepening the kiss with every passing second. Elena moaned in pleasure causing Stefan to pick her up, with her knees wrapped around his waist, and carry her into the bedroom. Stefan lightly placed Elena down and looked at Elena to make sure that what they were about to do was ok. Elena nodded and all clothing was soon removed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan was awoken, by Elena's small kisses along his neck. Stefan opened his eyes to see Elena on top of him, smiling.

"Good Morning," Elena said as she gave Stefan a passionate kiss.

"mmm..Good Morning," Stefan replied as he glanced at the clock, reading 5:30. "5:30?" Stefan said moaning and covering his face with a pillow

"I wanted to go for a walk before we leave," Elena giggled as she removed the pillow from his face. It was there last day here and they hadn't even left the house. Elena threw on Stefan's shirt over some shorts.

They walked out the back door, hand in hand, as Stefan asked, "Right or left?"

"Let's walk to that dock," Elena said pointing towards right. Elena and Stefan walked hand in hand toward the dock. "Promise me something."

"What?" Stefan said.

"Promise me that whatever happens with Damon when we get back, you won't let it drive us apart," Elena said looking up at him as they reached the end of the dock.

"I will not let anything drive us apart again," Stefan said leaning down to kiss her. Stefan picked Elena up bridal style and what Elena thought was a romantic gesture turned into Stefan throwing her into the water as Elena screamed.

"Stefan!" Elena laughed. She swam towards the dock and reached her hand up for Stefan to help her. Stefan reached down and clasped his hand with hers. Stefan started pull Elena up as she pulled back down with more strength, causing Stefan to fall in too. As soon as Stefan arose out of the water, he immediately went after Elena.

"no, Stefan no!" Elena said laughing, trying to get away from Stefan "I'm sorry". But Stefan caught up to her, lifted her up and flipped her in the air. Elena came up to see Stefan laughing and Elena began laughing herself. She swam towards him, put per legs around his waist and kissed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" Stefan called from the front door. He had already put their bags in the car.

"No," Elena said as she came out of the bedroom and plopped down on the couch in the living room by the front door. "I don't want to go."

"I don't want to go either, but you have to finish school and our friends and your family are in Mystic Falls," Stefan said smiling at Elena's look.

"I'm never leaving," Elena said.

"Come on," Stefan said as he picked Elena off the couch bridal style and started to carry her to the car, but Elena grabbed the door frame of the front door, not allowing Stefan to carry her anymore causing Stefan to laugh.

"Nope, I'm not going," Elena said. Stefan leaned in to kiss her passionately and as soon Elena to loosened her grip on the door frame Stefan pulled her away.

"No!" Elena said smiling and reaching for the door frame that was now out of reach. Stefan sat her in the car, when Elena remembered that she hadn't checked her phone all weekend. She pulled it out of her purse and saw that she had 12 missed calls from Caroline, 4 from Bonnie, 3 from Jeremy, and 14 from Jenna. Jenna must be back, she had spent a couple of days with her cousin in Tennessee. "Oh no," Elena said.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Elena showed Stefan her phone. "Woah, I guess I should check mine," Stefan said. Stefan pulled out his phone and saw that he had 14 missed calls from Caroline, 5 from Tyler and 2 from Jeremy. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do," Stefan said.

Jenna was calling again, Elena answered. "Hello?" Elena said.

"Oh my god, Elena! Where are you? Are you okay?" Jenna said.

"I'm sorry, Me and Stefan are on our way back home and I'm fine," Elena said.

"Why did you leave and why are you with Stefan?" Jenna asked.

"Me and Stefan got back together while you were gone and we had to leave, because Damon didn't take it so well." Elena said.

"Oh okay, well I'm glad you are fine, I'll see you when you get back," Jenna said as she hung up.

"Well that went better than expected, now to feel the wrath of Caroline," Elena said sighing glancing at Stefan. Stefan smiled patting her knee. Elena dialed Caroline's number anticipating the answer.

"Elena?!" Caroline screamed.

"yep…" Elena said.

"What is wrong with you?! Where are you?!" Caroline screamed at her. Elena explained to Caroline why they left.

"We have all been worried out of our minds looking for you, we thought you and Stefan were dead or something!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline, we are both fine, calm down," Elena said.

"I'm sorry, I was just really worried," Caroline said.

"It's fine, I know," Elena said.

"So," Caroline said "was there any hot vampire sex?" Caroline said with a smirk on her.

"Gotta go Caroline!" Elena said as she hung up the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the ideas and telling me to continue writing!**

**Chapter 6**

Stefan pulled into Elena's driveway, and smiled at Elena's cute face as she slept. Not wanting to wake her, Stefan got out of the car and picked Elena up bridal style. Elena stirred a little and buried her face into his chest as Stefan walked towards her house. Stefan knocked on the door waiting for Jenna.

"Hi Stefan," Jenna said as she opened the door, stepping aside to let him in.

"Hi, I'm going to take Elena up to her room" Stefan said as he made his way up the stairs, hearing video game noises coming from Jeremy's room. Stefan opened Elena's door and put Elena down on her bed. He kissed her forehead and started to walk out of the room.

"Is that what you call a goodnight kiss?" Elena said looking at him with one eye open. Stefan smiled and walked over to her, leaning down to kiss her, giving her a small peck. "Really? You can do better than that." Elena pulled Stefan down by his shirt and Stefan kissed her, slowly and passionately.

"Is that better?" Stefan asked.

"Way better," Elena said giggling, leaning up to kiss him. Stefan pulled away realizing that he better go or Jenna might come up.

"I gotta go," Stefan said.

"No you don't ," Elena said kissing him again.

"Goodnight," Stefan said giving her one last kiss before they parted. Knowing that he needed to leave before they recreated the night in the beach house.

"Goodnight," Elena said.

"Bye Jenna," Stefan said as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Wait," Jenna said as she walked towards Stefan. "Would you like to have dinner with us tomorrow?"

"I would love to," Stefan said.

"Great, is 6 good?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, that's fine," Stefan said.

Stefan went outside and started his car heading back to the boarding house. As Stefan pulled into his driveway, he noticed that Damon's car wasn't there. Partly relieved he got out of his car and walked into the house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good Morning, babe." Stefan said as he walked up to Elena's locker at school.

"Babe?" Elena said with a questioning look on her face.

"Just trying it out. No?" Stefan said.

"I actually kind of like it. Good Morning," Elena said smiling, leaning up to kiss Stefan.

"Get a room!" Jeremy said smiling, walking by. He was happy for his sister, Stefan was a good guy.

The late bell rang and Stefan and Elena hurried to Alaric's class. They weren't worried about getting in trouble because it was Alaric, but they didn't want to abuse there power. Elena and Stefan walked in to see Alaric standing up front teaching.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore," Alaric said. The class laughed as Stefan and Elena made their way to their seats.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stefan and Elena were walking hand in hand to lunch as they made their way to the usual table outside, that consisted of Stefan, Elena, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, and Caroline. But only Caroline was seated there now.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" Caroline asked wiggling her eyebrows as Stefan and Elena reached the lunch table.

"Fantastic." Elena said looking at Stefan.

"And the hot vampire sex?" Caroline asked. Both Stefan and Elena stayed silent. "Oh my god, look at you Elena, you are so blushing!" Stefan and Caroline laughed as Elena hid her face in Stefan's shoulder.

"Blushing about what?" Matt said as he reached the table.

"Nothing," Elena said looking up at Matt, before Caroline could spill the whole story.

"What do you guys say about going to the movies tonight?" Caroline said after everyone was seated at the table.

"Can't, me and Stefan ware having dinner with Jenna, Alaric, and Jeremy," Elena said.

"What about tomorrow?" Caroline asked.

Elena looked at Stefan to make sure that was okay, before responding, "That's fine."

"Is that good with everyone else?" Caroline asked looking around the table, everyone nodded.

"How about a horror movie?" Bonnie asked. Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. Bonnie hated horror movies. Every time they wanted to see one, Bonnie refused to go. "What? I want a change."

"Uhh yeah, that's good with me," Tyler said. Everyone else nodded, still shocked.

The bell rang indicating that lunch was over. Everyone at the table stood up, Elena had Chemistry and Stefan had English.

"Goodbye," Elena said with a small smile on her face as she looked up at Stefan. She leaned in to kiss him slowly, running her hands through his hair and Stefan's hands at her waist. They usually weren't ones for "Public Display of Affection", but almost everyone was back inside and they were kinda in their honeymoon phase…again. Was the honeymoon phase ever going to end? Elena definitely hoped not, she really liked it. They pulled away, but Stefan and Elena continued to give each other small pecks as Elena was backing away knowing that they both had to get to class.

"Bye," Stefan said as they both went separate ways.

"Awwwhhh," Caroline said as she began to walk in sync with Elena. "You guys are so cute!"

Elena blushed a little. "What about you and Klaus?" Elena said wiggling her eyebrows. "Do you like him?"

"No, yes, maybe," Caroline said looking at Elena.

"Oh my god! Care! I haven't heard that answer from you since like 6th grade," Elena said. That was Caroline's answer whenever she liked someone so much that she refuses to fully believe it. But, before Caroline had a chance to respond they both walked into Chemistry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey," Elena said, giving Stefan a kiss at his locker.

"Hey babe," Stefan said back.

"You're still coming tonight, right?" Elena asked.

"Of course, as long as you're not cooking," Stefan said grinning.

"Heyy," Elena said punching his arm. "I'm not that bad."

"Do you need a ride to your house?" Stefan asked.

"I need a ride to your house," Elena said with a naughty smile on her face.

"No," Stefan said with his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Elena said, confused.

"If Damon is there I don't know what he will try to do," Stefan said.

"Stefan I'll be fine," Elena said. Stefan shook his head. Elena and Stefan started to walk away from his locker towards his car. Elena had her hands around his bicep. "What about you? Stefan, you can't go there, last time he almost killed you."

"I'll be fine, Elena," Stefan said looking at her.

"I'm going with you, Damon could be anywhere. He could be waiting for me at my house." Elena said.

"That's why I'm taking you home, so I can make sure he's not there," Stefan said.

"Fine, but at least come to my house at 4, I need some Stefan time," Elena said, pouting.

"Deal," Stefan said as he gave her a kiss and opened her door for her. As Stefan pulled away from the school, he heard Elena start to sing softly. He turned the music up and began to sing with her loudly and extremely off key.

"No, stop," Elena said laughing. But Stefan continued. "Shhhhh," Elena said while trying to cover Stefan's mouth. She couldn't control her laughter. Elena loved this side of Stefan, the side that only she got to see. When Stefan pulled up to her house, they kissed goodbye and Elena started to open her door.

"Wait," Stefan said, putting his arm across Elena. Stefan listened throughout the house and around it to ensure Damon wasn't there. "Damon's not here, Jenna and Alaric are in the kitchen."

Elena leaned over to kiss Stefan again. "Be. Careful." Elena said in between kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too," Stefan said giving Elena one last kiss. Stefan watched Elena go inside before he left, as he pulled into his driveway he realized Damon's car in their driveway.

"Great," Stefan muttered under his breath as he got out of his car. He needed to do this now.

"Hello, brother," Damon said smiling big as Stefan opened the door, handing Stefan a glass of bourbon.

"What's with the good mood?" Stefan asked, taking a drink of the bourbon.

"Oh come on brother, did you really expect me to be moping around?" Damon said.

"Well-" Stefan said, being cut off by Damon slamming Stefan against the front door, throwing a lamp against the side of Stefan's head. "Don't do this, Damon."

"Do what? Why do you always have to beat me, you rip peoples heads off and they still love you more. I'm tired of losing." Damon said angry, as he sped to stefan with a broken piece of a wooden table aiming for his heart. Stefan turned and felt the wood pierce into his left arm. Stefan ripped the blood soaked stake out as Damon tackled him to the ground and started punching his face. Stefan tried to push Damon off but didn't have any strength and he realized his head was still bleeding and his arm was still bleeding. Damon stood up looking at Stefan amused at his look. Stefan stood up and almost fell to the ground as his pain increased.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

"Looks like it kicked in, Just a little magic that I put in your drink," Damon said as he smirked and sped out of the house. Confused on why Damon had just ran away he heard his phone ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and realized Elena had tried to call him, it was 4:10. He sped to Elena's house knocking on the door, knowing that he wouldn't have enough strength to climb through the window.

"What happened?" Jenna said looking astonished, as she opened the front door.

"Stefan? Oh my god," Elena said cupping Stefan's face and her eyes filling with tears, after pushing past Jenna to get to him. Elena ran her thumbs over his lips, Stefan winced when she touched his busted lip.

"Why aren't you healing?" Jenna asked him. Alaric and Elena had told Jenna all about Stefan and all the other supernatural creatures when Elena was turned, she freaked out a lot but she slowly got used to it.

"Damon, put something in my drink and then went after me, it increases pain and stops me from healing and I don't know what else" Stefan said.

"Damon did this to you? I'm going to kill him," Elena said her eyes burning with rage, as she tried to push past Stefan.

"No, Elena, first we need to fix your boyfriend who is bleeding all over our front porch," Jenna said indicating to pool of blood below Stefan's arm, before Stefan even got a word out to stop Elena.

"I always thought the front porch needed a pop of color anyways," Alaric said as he came to the door.

"Oh my god," Elena said ignoring Alaric her eyes filling with tears again as she saw his arm for the first time.

"Stefan come in, we need to stop the bleeding," Jenna said as she opened the door wider. Stefan walked in and Jenna indicated him to sit on the kitchen counter as she grabbed supplies. Elena hopped up on the counter next to Stefan after wrapping a towel around his arm, holding his right hand. Jeremy and Alaric had joined them in the kitchen observing, not knowing what to do.

"Have you tried human blood?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, it's not working," Stefan said

"Aunt Jenna how do you know how to do this?" Elena asked as she laid her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"2 years of nursing school at college, turned out to not really be my thing so I quit," Jenna said.

"Nursing school?" Elena said, she had never heard of Jenna doing that before.

"Why can't we just take him to a hospital?" Jeremy asked.

"His vampire healing ability might kick in and we don't know if he will be able to control his thirst," Alaric said.

Stefan could feel Elena's tears through his shirt, " Hey," he said quietly, causing her to lift her face up to look at him. "I'm going to be fine," Stefan said as he wiped the tears from her face with his right hand. Elena nodded.

"Can you clean the wound, Elena? I need to go get something upstairs, and these two would probably make it worse." Jenna said indicating to Alaric and Jeremy, and setting the supplies on the counter beside Elena.

"Yeah," Elena said, hopping off of the counter. Elena helped Stefan take his shirt off so that she could clean the wound.

"Alaric, take notes," Jenna said as she walked into the kitchen nodding towards Stefan's abs. "I'm going to have to stitch this up, this is going to hurt, especially with the increased pain" Jenna said after Elena cleaned the wound. Stefan knew that he didn't, it had hurt when Elena had cleaned his arm, but he didn't let it show. When Jenna began he gripped the edge of the counter in pain, he could feel himself starting to turn into his ripper self. He couldn't turn and he didn't have to have his strength to risk hurting Alaric, Jenna, or Jeremy, but he couldn't control it.

"Stefan," Elena said as she grabbed his hand. It helped, but it wouldn't be enough if the pain increased, which it soon did as Jenna continued to stitch his arm. "Stefan, are you okay? Stay with me"

"I'm trying," Stefan said as he dropped his head as his eyes changed and his fangs came out and he could fell himself slipping away.

"Elena do something," Alaric said coming closer.

"Like what?" Elena said.

"I don't know, distract him," Alaric said. Elena nodded as she lifted Stefan's face up and kissed him passionately, the same way she kissed him at the beach house. Causing both of there thoughts to drift back to that time. Stefan could no longer feel the pain. Elena could feel his fangs pierce her lip. His fangs slowly retreated as the kiss continued without breaking apart and his eyes returned back to normal as soon as Jenna had announced she was done. Stefan and Elena pulled away and smiled. Their smiles quickly fading as Elena realized that she had just been making out with her boyfriend in front of her brother, aunt, and teacher and her cheeks became red with embarrassment.

"Thank you," Stefan said to Jenna.

"Aunt Jenna, can Stefan stay tonight?" said Elena. Jenna started to shake her head no when Elena stopped her "What if Damon comes back to the boarding house?"

"I'll be fine," Stefan said. "I can go back," Elena shot him a look that said to shut up because she was never letting him go anywhere out of her eyesight again.

"Plus, we can't even do anything, Stefan can't even move like half of his body." Elena said to Jenna.

"You can do that," Jenna said indicating to the previous make out session they had all just witnessed. Elena's cheeks instantly became red again. "Fine, but he can stay on the couch." Jenna had gotten a lot more protective since she found out about Stefan even if Elena was a vampire too.

"Thank you! Are you still making dinner?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, why don't you two go bandage Stefan's arm and head and do your homework, while I cook dinner," Jenna said handing Elena the supplies. Stefan and Elena nodded and they both got down from the counter and walked upstairs. As soon as Stefan and Elena entered Elena's room Stefan kissed her. Elena wasn't kissing back so Stefan pulled away with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"I don't want to hurt you," Elena said, looking down.

"Elena, you're not going to hurt me, even if you probably can beat me in arm wrestling right now, without my strength," Stefan said lifting her head up.

"Probably? I can definitely beat you," Elena said with a smile. Stefan smiled as Elena leaned up to kiss Stefan slowly. Elena pulled away, "We will continue this later, but right now I have to make you all better," Elena said as she gave Stefan a kiss on the nose. Stefan and Elena sat on her bed and Elena started to wrap his arm up, the white bandage went from half way down his forearm to his elbow.

"Are you going to have to heal like a human?" Elena asked after she was finished with his arm.

"I think so, here try this," Stefan said handing her a needle, that was on her nightstand, she had never moved it from when Stefan started to drink from her.

"Stefan-" Elena was about to protest.

"We need to know if I'm healing at all," Stefan interrupted her. Elena nodded piercing the tip of his finger. The cut healed quickly.

"So just what happened when Damon gave you that drink will heal like a human?" Elena asked, slightly confused.

"I guess so, I've never heard of anything like this before," Stefan said.

"But you'll be okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah," Stefan said. Elena nodded and went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth to wipe the blood off of Stefan's face. He had a busted lip and a cut from the lap on the upper left side of his head.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Elena asked as she dapped the cut.

"No, I guess I have my strength back, lets see," Stefan said with a smirk putting his right arm out to arm wrestle Elena.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I wouldn't want you to lose your manly vampire card," Elena said smirking. They clasped their hands together and began arm wrestling. As soon as they started Elena knew that Stefan had his strength back. He was over 100 years older than her, so he was much stronger.

"Give up," Stefan said with a smile as he was bringing Elena's arm down.

"Nope," Elena said as she fought to keep her arm up. A few seconds later, Stefan won with a beaming smile and kissed Elena. Stefan stood up and bowed causing Elena to roll her eyes and laugh. Elena gave Stefan a round of applause. As soon as Stefan sat on the bed, Elena pounced on him, careful not to hurt his arm, trapping him under her. There lips were close but not close enough to be touching. He was teasing her. Elena brought her head down to reach Stefan's lips. The kiss started off slow, but soon became fast and intense. Their tongues fighting for dominance. But neither won, making the kiss much more heated. Elena's hand ran through Stefan's hair, tugging him closer to her mouth. Stefan's right hand was running down her side. Elena moaned into the kiss. A loud clatter of what sounded like a pot dropping came from the kitchen interrupted them and they pulled away. "We should do our homework," Elena said as her and Stefan sat up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers playing with his hair.

"But I like this so much better," Stefan said causing Elena to giggle.

"I do too, a lot better, but if Jenna walked in on us I don't think she would ever let me see you again," Elena said. "Well not that that would stop me from seeing you anyways," Elena said kissing Stefan. Elena brought her backpack up to her bed and placed her left leg over Stefan's right leg and in between his legs. They started their homework with some mini make out sessions in between.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner Stefan and Elena sat on the couch across from the TV, Jeremy sat on a chair next to the couch, and Alaric and Jenna sat on another couch beside Stefan and Elena. They had all decided to watch a movie. After 5 minutes of discussion, they finally decided on one. At the beginning of the movie, they were both lying up on the couch, Elena had her back against Stefan's chest and Stefan had his arm wrapped around her. Jenna glared at them so they repositioned to where they were both sitting up and Stefan's right arm was around her.

"Goodnight," Elena said to Stefan after everyone had left the living room. Elena brought her head up to kiss Stefan. Stefan had already changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants that Elena had never given back to him from one of the many times Stefan snuck in. Elena had changed into pajama shorts and a tank top.

"I love you," Stefan said against her lips.

"I love you too," Elena said before they kissed one last time. Elena stood up and grabbed a blanket and laid down on the other couch.

"Elena? What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"I'm staying down here with you," Elena said.

"Elena you don't have to, I'll be fine, go sleep in your bed," Stefan said.

"Why are you down here?" Jenna said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"I want to stay with Stefan," Elena said.

"But you hate sleeping on the couch, every time you do you can barely walk the next day because of your back," Jenna said. Elena nodded. Jenna sighed before saying, "Fine you both can stay in Elena's room, but don't do anything." Jenna walked away to her own bedroom. Elena and Stefan walked up to Elena's room and got onto her bed. Stefan winced when he put pressure on his arm.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Stefan replied with a small smile.

"Do you need anything?" Elena asked Stefan.

"Nope," Stefan replied. Elena stood up.

"Are you sure because I'm already up if you need anything," Elena said.

"I need you," Stefan said smiling. Elena smiled back and got back on the bed and snuggled close to Stefan, careful not to hurt his arm.

"I love you," Elena said with her had on his chest and their legs intertwined.

"I love you too," Stefan said before they both fell asleep.


End file.
